


Let This be Our Little Secret (that you're everything I need)

by androgenius



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Jon's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let This be Our Little Secret (that you're everything I need)

The surprise party was her idea. As it is, he has his last tap lesson at one that afternoon (she has a bad habit of stalking his calendar, but it's not like he minds), one last rehearsal for the MCC Theater Miscast Gala at three, and then the actual Gala that evening, until around ten thirty, which all works out perfectly. Factoring in the stage door, if he catches the 11:10 subway back up to his place in Midtown, he should be back here right around 11:30, allowing everyone a generous half hour window to arrive late, if necessary, or early, should they want to help her set things up. 

It's a little late, even for a party, but it's his twenty-seventh birthday, and she's determined not to spoil things.

Their favorite broadway hits are playing (every single Sutton Foster and tap number that she could think of), his favorite non-vegan desserts and snacks are out all over his kitchen counter alongside a generous amount of booze, and she's managed to get their whole Spring Awakening family together, along with all their other mutual friends. 

The only problem is that she can't be there with him.

It seems so silly, missing each other like this even now when she's spent the last couple of years in LA while he's in their city without her. Now he's running back and forth between New York, Chicago, and LA, and she still barely gets to see him. Busy working in New York, she couldn't even go see _Carrie_ with him, and even she has to admit, disappointment gripping her insides and holding them tight as she watches the New York City skyline fade into the distance from her window seat on the plane, that her parents just aren't a proper replacement for her at his Gala night. 

They should be doing this together, and Lea suddenly realizes with staggering weight, that New York City doesn't feel quite right without Jon anymore-- without impromptu sleepovers and homemade musicals in the living room of his apartment, thai food of questionable vegan properties and watching Hoarders together. 

Even now that she's back in LA, she can't shake the feeling. A weekend with Jon, ten weekends with him-- it's never enough. 

She spends a good five minutes blabbing to his voice mail as soon as she wakes up, singing him happy birthday and reminding him, as they always do for each other, how much she misses him. She even tweets about his birthday, not that he'll know or think to even look there, but if she can get him trending on his birthday, all the better.

And just as expected, she finally gets a phone call back around 11:35, a huge grin on her face as she answers. 

"Happy birthday, my favorite man!"

"You're ridiculous," he laughs in obvious disbelief, and Lea can't help but beam a little wider. "And _insane_."

"No, I just love you more than anyone else in the whole world."

"I can see that," he laughs again, and she can practically hear the grin on his face through his words.

"I love you, okay? You'll just have to come to terms with that and appreciate all that I do for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of not appreciating my princess."

"Listen, call me when your party starts winding down, okay? I know you've had a packed day, and I wouldn't dream of disrupting the festivities," she beams, her hand playing at the hem of her shirt, suddenly missing him far more than she should.

"Lea," he laughs, "you _are_ the festivities at a party."

Still, they exchange _I love you_ s, and Lea can't help but check the flight schedule out to New York, just in case.

  


&

  


It's 2:30 in the morning Eastern Standard Time when he finally calls her back, and she picks up instantly. 

"Haaaappy Biiiirthdayyy~" she mock-sings again, and he can't help but laugh.

"It's not my birthday anymore, you know."

"It is here... for another half hour, anyway. I've broken out a glass of champagne just to celebrate with you. Even though I can't be there."

The line goes quiet for a moment, Jon sighing softly for a moment. She can picture his face, shaking his head at her, smiling just slightly. 

"You know I only wanted one person there tonight."

That stops her, her heart aching a little bit as she swallows, bowing her head.

"If I could have been there..."

"My birthday is never the same without you there."

"At least my parents made it," Lea laughs, but it's not as happy as she wants it to sound. She should be there. "Remember when we had the sleepover a couple of years ago and stayed in bed so long the next day that we almost forgot that we had to perform that night, and almost didn't make it?"

"And we scrambled to get hair and make-up done. I remember, because only one side of my hair was properly curly."

That actually does makes her laugh, and she leans her head against the cushion of her sofa.

"My princess. My angel. My Wendla. My Rachel."

"You know, I was checking the red eye flights out to New York earlier..."

"Really?" he laughs in disbelief at her again. "And I assume the fact that you're on the phone with me now means that... you're not on your way into my arms right now."

Jon has this unmistakable smile almost bordering on a smirk that Lea is entirely too familiar with. It's the same look on his face he gets every time he is all too aware of just how damn cute he is-- sometimes even how _sexy_ he is-- and she hates him just a little bit for his undeniable charm and power over her when she should be firm with him. Like now, when she wishes she could tell him that she's actually just arrived at JFK, ready to take the subway up to see him, to spend all night cuddling and watching him tap on his kitchen floor in the hopes of recreating the night for her.

"You know," he laughs again after a telling silence from her. "... I'm on my fifth very... generous helping of liquor, and... the only thing I can think of is how much I want to kiss you again."

"You've had too much to drink," she jokes, ignoring the pang in her chest. "I wish I could be there to make out with you, though, if it's any consolation."

"If I had met you sooner, I would have never thought I was gay."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first girl I kissed-- you remember us talking about this. She was all wrong. Sweet, but. And I tried again, and my first kiss with a guy was great, but sometimes I wonder whether it's just people instead of genders, because it's not like I'm repulsed-- I mean, I love kissing you, and there were a couple of times when we did _Spring Awakening_ that I never told you about where I ended up inadvertently getting hard, and I guess I always just thought you were the one exception, because-- well, then I think that it's not like I could spend the rest of my life with any other girl, but that's not entirely true, because a part of me is pretty sure that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with _anyone_ else and feel like I was really being honest with myself."

They're both quiet for a long moment, before Jon speaks again, and Lea holds her breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would have rather had you here tonight than anyone else."

"... I love you, too," she finally says, a small smile playing on her face. "And I'll take the first flight out tomorrow. I promise."


End file.
